


Сон Доти

by LadyBacchante



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBacchante/pseuds/LadyBacchante
Summary: ПостАльтрон. Ванда блуждает по Нью-Йорку, и в конце концов встречает там Одина, изгнанного Локи из Асгарда.





	1. Chapter 1

Ванда давно привыкла к осуждению. У него был соленый привкус соли и запах железа, от которого ей поначалу становилось дурно. _Ты что, слабоумная? Вы что, с твоим братцем, трахаетесь? Не можешь отлипнуть от него ни на минуту? А эти митинги… полное дерьмо! Неужели ты настолько тупая, что веришь, будто можешь что-то изменить в этой стране?_ За каждым вопросом следовали удары, и она равнодушно отмечала их, как вереницу зазубрин на стене у заключенного, отсчитывающего вехи своей жалкой истории.  
  
Одним осуждением меньше — одним осуждением больше. Её редко мучили вина, совесть или сомнения. Никто лучше них с Пьетро не знал, что жизнь может быть до слез хрупкой, так что они не слишком много обращали внимание на окружающих, когда кому-то из них вдруг хотелось ласки и поддержки. Вне зависимости от места или времени суток, он обнимал её, неловкие пальцы путались у Ванды в волосах, а она в ответ шарила руками по его телу, пытаясь украсть капельку тепла, чтобы хоть немного согреть эти промозглые минуты, когда их души содрогались от холодного ветра прошлого.  
  
Нет, её никогда не терзал стыд. Она просто любила. Разве любовь — это преступление? Разумеется, нет, но это вовсе не означало, что осуждение не причиняло ей боли. Жизнь в башне Старка стала новым этапом: давление без ударов, привкус чужого разочарования вместо привкуса крови — он никогда не исчезал. Она знала, что могла вытерпеть сколько угодно ударов, не жалуясь, потому что они были как молния — разряд и множество осколков, царапин, но потом она оставалась с ними один на один, заползая куда-нибудь подальше, чтобы разобраться с потерями и зализать раны. Всё довольно просто. Чувствовать разочарование _постоянно_ оказалось в разы хуже. Как лежать под просевшей кроватью среди щепок, бетонной пыли и осколков стекла, бесконечно ожидая, когда же тебя разорвет на кусочки.  
  
— Ты должна взбодриться, — однажды сказал ей Стив, присаживаясь рядом. Его присутствие всегда выводило Ванду из апатии, даже если всего секунду назад ей хотелось удавить себя от тоски своей же собственной магией. — Надо заняться чем-нибудь необычным.  
  
— Вряд ли что-то может быть более необычным, чем это, — и она заставляла вспыхивать красные искры на кончиках пальцев.  
  
— Пожалуй, ты права, — Стив задумчиво посмотрел на окно её комнаты затем внезапно повернулся к Ванде. — Тогда наоборот, — его лицо приобрело озорное выражение, — займись чем-нибудь совершенно обычным. Расслабься. Знаю, Нью-Йорк — полнейшее безумие, но попробуй в нём раствориться, позволь его безумству отвлечь тебя.  
  
_Расслабься_. Ванда смаковала это слово, лежа ночью под одеялом и глядя в потолок. Расслабиться? Катакомбы, где их превратили в монстров, всё еще снились ей. Снилась и Соковия — вернее, развалины Соковии, оторванные руки, ноги, головы. Снился Пьетро и снилась каждая рана на его спине. _Расслабься?_  
  
Ну, она пыталась плавать в бассейне, но от хлорки по всему телу высыпала красноватая сыпь, так что Ванда в конце концов отказалась от этой идеи. Тогда за дело взялся Вижн. Ему мастерски удавалось выдумывать всё новые и новые разнообразные и невозможно умные развлечения, в том числе наблюдение через телескоп за звездным небом. Кому-то это могло показаться ужасно романтичным или познавательным, но Ванда предпочитала раз за разом возвращаться к черноте потолка своей спальни. Там, по крайней мере, её не мучили мысли о том, есть ли в необъятной бесчувственной Вселенной хоть один мир, похожий на этот — тот, где живы Пьетро и Ванда Максимофф, и живо всё то, что связывало их.  
  
Так что она по большей части просто гуляла, постепенно открывая для себя контрасты культур, архитектуры, климата и отношения людей друг к другу, которое чаще всего было благожелательным — в противовес тому, как вели себя соковианцы, ожесточенные голодом и нищетой. Её новый дом процветал, а воспоминания о старом постепенно превращались в далекий кошмар. Спокойствие, умиротворение… мир, находящийся в равновесии; мир, спрятанный в тени небоскребов и парков. Мир, спрятанный в тени Мстителей. Он был _почти_ идеален.  
  
Но кое-кто так не считал.  
  
—…глупцы! Она грядет…! Катастрофа грядет! Конец мира, конец всему! Волк проглотит солнце, его отвратительный брат — Луну! Боги падут…  
  
Это были первые слова Доти, которые она услышала, когда лавировала по Таймс-сквер между обнаглевшими плюшевыми аниматорами. Ванду раздражал шум, и вся эта городская безумная круговерть, в которой Стив находил особую прелесть; её раздражали толпы туристов — по отношению к ним она не ощущала никакой солидарности. Вокруг было всё, и не было ничего. Только в подвижном потоке людей Ванда полностью осознала своё одиночество. Она пыталась дышать глубоко, а пока еще блеклые, но неизменно громадные рекламные вывески нависали над ней сверху, создавая впечатление замкнутого душного пространства, чьи стены в любой момент могут обрушиться.  
  
— Остановитесь, подумайте! — Доти, с висящей на шее табличкой из картона, на которой были нарисованы маркером непонятные символы, продолжал надрываться. Размахивая руками, он пытался привлечь хоть чьё-нибудь внимание, но люди либо обходили его стороной, либо откровенно хихикали, пока не замечали его правый глаз, прикрытый грязной тряпицей на манер пиратской повязки. Увечье отбивало всякое желание насмехаться. _«Для этого города еще не всё потеряно»_ , — с надеждой подумала Ванда.  
  
В тот раз она пришла мимо Доти, наблюдая краем глаза, как его останавливают двое полицейских. У нее не было никакого желания вмешиваться; она плотнее закуталась в куртку, пряча волосы, по которым её могли узнать, как одну из Мстителей, и вернулась в башню Старка.  
  
В следующий раз она столкнулась с Доти в Центральном парке. Прежде Ванда никогда не чувствовала тяги заняться спортом, но ежедневные беговые прогулки Стива и Сэма, вкупе с непрерывными тренировками, которые должны были сделать её сильнее, неплохо мотивировали. Было в этом и что-то нормальное. Разве не так проводят время обычные жители города — выходят на пробежки, чтобы подышать свежим воздухом, слушают музыку и наслаждаются видами? Может, поэтому Ванда и останавливалась через каждые несколько минут, а, может, это всё происходило из-за свистящих легких. Путь к долгим пробежкам обещал быть длинным и полным страданий.  
  
Доти сидел на тенистом местечке, привалившись к стволу раскидистого дерева, и смотрел на озеро; его согнутые в коленях ноги были босыми.  
  
Она автоматически замедлила шаг, наблюдая за ним. Красная потрепанная куртка и дырявый серый свитер под ней напомнили Ванде о том времени, когда они с Пьетро сами бродили по жутким мрачным местам, пытаясь найти хоть какую-то приличную одежду. Наверняка перчатки без пальцев тоже не особенно защищали от холода по ночам, но бездомный совсем не выглядел печальным. Скорее... задумчивым.  
  
Возможно, стоило спросить, не нужно ли ему что-нибудь. Ванда представила себе, как подходит к человеку, у которого даже нет ботинок, чтобы поинтересоваться, не может ли она ему чем-то помочь. Будет выглядеть слишком лицемерно, словно она просто хочет показаться обеспокоенной... Нет, не пойдет. Почему вообще нужно обращать на него внимание? Каждый сам проходит тот путь, который должен пройти — никто не помогал им с Пьетро, и они ниоткуда не ждали помощи. Разозлившись сама на себя, Ванда вновь перешла на пружинистый бег, чувствуя, как сжимаются легкие, и хотя она больше не оборачивалась, ей казалось, будто чей-то взгляд щекочет ей спину.


	2. Chapter 2

На следующий день он сидел там же и опять без ботинок. Куртка съехала с одного плеча, придавая Доти несчастный вид, и Ванда, тяжело пробегая мимо, молилась о том, чтобы не встретить его завтра в том же состоянии. Однако надежды не оправдались — в очередное утро он был там, и на следующее тоже, а через два дня она не выдержала, вспомнив, что кое-кто — Мстители — все-таки оказал им с Пьетро помощь, и стащила у Вижна абсолютно новые песочные тимберленды, которые все равно ему не нравились. Должно быть, Тони не рассчитывал, что у его чопорного андроида окажется такой притязательный вкус.  
  
— Вот, возьмите, пожалуйста, — она вытащила из рюкзака обувь и протянула ему, но Доти, хоть и поднял взгляд от глади озера, все равно выглядел равнодушным. — Я… я не была уверена насчет размера.  
  
— Дорогая, ты могла бы спросить, — его голос был чистым и глубоким, совсем не старческим, и очень сильно отличался от тех истерических воплей, которые он издавал на Таймс-сквер.  
  
Ванда стушевалась. Довольно странно принимать упреки от того, по отношению к кому ты совершаешь бескорыстный поступок. Она начинала понимать всеобщее равнодушие к бездомным — дай им малость, и они начнут думать, что имеют право на большее.  
  
_Ну что ж, он имел право получить ботинки по размеру. Нет?_  
  
— Извините, — выдавила она после неловкой паузы. — Какой у вас размер?  
  
Мужчина внимательно взглянул на неё, его единственный глаз имел такой красивый голубой оттенок, словно небо над Центральным парком.  
  
— Спасибо, дорогая, этот подойдет, — он слегка улыбнулся, наконец принимая её дар. — Приходи завтра вечером на площадь, если не брезгуешь компанией бездомного старика… Может быть, я кое-что расскажу тебе в благодарность.  
  
В тот день он ей и представился.  
  
_Доти._  
  
_Я очень храбрый, девочка моя. Очень._  


***

  
  
Площадка, на которой он жил, занимала ровно две плиты тротуара. Лежанка состояла из старых картонок, укрытых дырявыми пледами; рядом стояла ржавая коляска из супермаркета, в которой Доти держал все свои немногочисленные пожитки: груду тряпья, какие-то продукты и нечто, что на первый взгляд было просто бесполезным мусором. На картонной табличке у лежанки было криво написано: «Берегитесь Конца Света!».  
  
Вечером, в сиянии неонового моря Таймс-сквер, Доти выглядел, как обезумевший шут — часть непрекращающегося представления, которым жила площадь. Возможно, именно поэтому полицейские скорее делали вид, что выпроваживают Доти, чем на самом деле пытались это сделать. Его энтузиазм, шумные выкрики и жалкая улыбка отлично приправляли пятничный балаган, веселя туристов и простых прохожих.  
  
Увидев Ванду в толпе, Доти помахал ей и шутливо продефилировал туда-сюда, демонстрируя новые ботинки; несколько человек, обернувшись, засмеялись, и Ванда тоже не сдержала улыбку. Такой странный… Она знала на собственном опыте, что нищий или не имеющий дома — не обязательно ленивый или идиот. Просто _иногда_ так уж случается, и это начало долгого пути лишений и страданий, но даже на нём временами выдаются моменты, когда ты хочешь и имеешь право на улыбку.  
  
Сегодня Доти выполнял обычную программу: выкрики о Конце Света перемежались с призывами открыть свои сердца близким и миру, чтобы прожить последние дни в любви и доброте друг к другу. Ванда сидела на скамейке, подперев щеку, и размышляла о том, как надломленный энтузиазм Доти напоминает сумасшествие. Был ли он действительно безумцем? В парке, разговаривая с ней, бездомный произвел впечатление очень здравомыслящего, но усталого человека. Сейчас он будто исполнял какую-то навязанную ему роль — что-то вроде наказания от злобной колдуньи. _За твой несносный характер я сделаю тебя нищим, чтобы ты вечно попрошайничал и терпел насмешки, вечно был ничтожеством…_  
  
Ей не нужно было вмешиваться во всё это, пытаться помочь. Но Стив сказал: «Позволь безумству отвлечь тебя. Расслабься». Доти казался идеальным вариантом, прекрасным способом разорвать привычное полотно жизни.  
  
— Это — Мировое Древо, — после пары часов интенсивных проповедей, Доти решил отдышаться и присел рядом с ней, держа сальный блокнот в руках. Несмотря на его потрепанный вид, от него исходил приятный запах — горьковатый, но теплый, словно аромат эфирных масел. Наклонившись, он указал ей на кривой рисунок дерева с длинными ветвями, каждое из которых заканчивалось светящейся сферой. — Мировое Древо объединяет все девять миров, но главный из них — Асгард, откуда я и прибыл сюда, — он внимательно взглянул на нее, видимо ожидая, что она покрутит пальцем у виска.  
  
— А тот парень, что пытался разрушить Манхэттен… — осторожно начала Ванда, — Локи… он тоже из Асгарда, так ведь?  
  
Взгляд Доти на мгновение опасно вспыхнул.  
  
— Да, — он тревожно коснулся её рукава. — Но ты не должна говорить о нем. Никто не должен.  
  
— Почему?  
  
Доти опасливо подвинул к ней блокнот. Там, в углу, танцевали пестрые изгибающиеся линии, похожие на языки пламени. Среди них, разинув пасть, прижимался к земле огромный волк — его шерсть касалась огня, а рядом, словно воздевая руки к небу, стоял высокий темный человек.  
  
Доти ткнул в него указательным пальцем, под ногтями у него виднелась грязь.  
  
— Потому что это — Локи.  
  


***

  
  
  
Она приходила к нему ещё и ещё, пока наконец ей не надоели постоянные расспросы Вижна, и ей не было позволено снять квартиру поближе к Таймс-сквер. «Неплохая идея — побыть самостоятельной», — сказал Стив. — «Это должно пойти тебе на пользу: одиночество отрезвляет».  
  
Ванда знала другое: одиночество _убивает._  
  
С каждым разом она всё больше узнавала о Доти. Чаще всего он обретался в парке или на площади, проповедуя свои апокалиптические теории, но иногда промышлял и нелегальным сбором металлолома. Однажды его даже арестовали за проникновение на частную территорию, но Доти удалось незаметно улизнуть, потому что в участок заявился какой-то щеголеватый болтун, представившийся сотрудником санэпидемстанции. Пока тот изъявлял страстное желание воочию убедиться в том, что заключенных в обезьяннике держат в приличных условиях, Доти по стеночке прокрался к дверям.  
  
В хорошие дни, когда ему удавалось набрать достаточно денег от продажи металлолома или сдачи бутылок на переработку, он обедал в забегаловках, откуда его постоянно выгоняли, поливая отборными ругательствами. А в один не совсем прекрасный день, Ванда обнаружила Доти всего в кровоподтеках. Оказалось, что его новые ботинки приглянулись другим бездомным, которые не преминули заставить Доти ими поделиться. Услышав это, Ванда долго сокрушалась, а на следующий день принесла ему старые ботинки, издававшие не слишком приятный запах, зато абсолютно соответствовавшие уличному дресс-коду.  
  
— Дорогая моя, — сказал Доти, строго глядя на Ванду. — Мне бы хотелось, чтобы привычка потрошить мусорные мешки была моей единолично. Ты понимаешь?  
  
— Сосед дал мне их, — спокойно встречая его взгляд, солгала Ванда. На самом деле сосед и не подозревал, что его непрезентабельного вида пара перекочевала в руки ее друга. Утром он всего лишь собрался выбросить мусор, но Ванда увидела, как сверху пакета он кладет прекрасно-ужасные ботинки, которые вполне могли подойти Доти. Перед выходом из дома, Ванда без зазрения совести распотрошила мешок и была ужасно довольно собой.  
  
Повадившись навещать Доти, Ванда не раз спрашивала, почему он не пытался получить место в приюте, но он неизменно отвечал, что не нуждается в опеке. Тепло, еда и кров необходимы были молодым матерям, оказавшимся на улице с детьми, или же подросткам, больным, но Доти вовсе таковым не был и не хотел занимать места, которые были нужнее другим. Кроме того, говорил он, у него здесь важная миссия — люди должны знать, что их ждет.  
  
В исполнении замысла Доти помогала Глория — крикливая ворона с белесым клювом и любопытным характером.  
  
— Я — Друг Во́ронов, — важно изрекал Доти. — С воро́нами я обычно не имею дел.  
  
Тогда Глория шумно била крыльями, подпрыгивая на мусорном мешке.  
  
— Ладно-ладно, — снисходительно фыркал Доти. — Воро́ны тоже бывают ничего.  
  
И Глория каркала, словно бы говоря: «То-то же!»  
  
В целом, кто бы посмел сказать, что Доти жил несчастливо? Всего себя он отдавал любимому занятию, которое, по его мнению, приносило пользу людям; у него были друзья — Глория, а теперь и Ванда, и осень стояла прекрасная — теплая, золотисто-рыжая и солнечная, будто ей самой очень хотелось быть похожей на лето.  
  
С самого приезда из Соковии Ванда никогда не разговаривала с кем-то так много, как с Доти. Конечно, Стив или Вижн всегда были готовы составить ей компанию, но первый постоянно пропадал на заданиях вместе с Наташей, а Вижну недоставало человеческой чуткости. Он понимал грусть, тоску, чувство потери, любовь или ярость, но каждый раз, когда они касались таких щекотливых тем, Ванда прислушивалась к голосу Вижна и слышала эти _странные_ нотки. _Ах вот, какие вы — люди? Что ж, это довольно интересно…_ Быть подопытным кроликом для психологических экспериментов андроида она совсем не хотела.  
  
Вот только в Доти тоже крылась некая загадка. Наблюдая за ним на Таймс-сквер, любой мог бы сказать, что Доти всего лишь старый выживший из ума дурак, совсем одинокий в этом мире. Лишенный внимания, он пытался привлечь его любыми способами, но Ванда тешила себя надеждой, будто бы видит то, что другие не могут: Доти верил в своё дело. Он спал спокойно на этих тонких холодных картонках, потому что был убежден — люди слышат его; и даже если не слушают, но какие отголоски его проповедей откладываются в их мыслях, пускают там свои корни. Для кого-то это будет бесполезным, однако если кто-то скажет вам быть чуточку лучше, ведь хуже от этого точно не станет?  
  
Поэтому Ванда даже не знала, как намекнуть Доти, что она может помочь. Примет ли он эту помощь? Не оскорбит ли она его? Ей оставалось только беседовать с ним — а Доти любил поболтать — и задавать те вопросы, которые казались неопасными.  
  
— Вы давно в Нью-Йорке?  
  
— Несколько месяцев… — вежливо отвечал он, увлеченный штопаньем своих прохудившихся перчаток. — Или вроде того.  
  
Ванда быстро поняла, что он всегда прибавлял это подростковое «или вроде того», если не хотел солгать. Но для чего ему вообще обманывать?  
  
— А Глория — это одна и та же ворона? Мне кажется, что она каждый раз немного отличается от предыдущей, как будто бы их две.  
  
— Глория… — Доти поднимал голову, ласково глядя на важно выступающую по тротуару ворону, — Глория, моя мудрая красавица… Хоть во́ронов я люблю больше, но воро́на из них… из неё вышла замечательная. — Затем он снова опускал голову и добавлял загадочно: — Всё меняется. Мы _все_ меняемся, хотим того или нет.  
  
— Вы не хотели меняться?.. Как так случилось, что вы оказались на улице?  
  
Этот момент она запомнила хорошо. Тогда Доти на одну секунду замер, словно вопрос имел отношение к каким-то важным событиям или воспоминаниям, над которыми он часто размышлял. Его лицо посерьезнело; неподвижный, Доти лишился своего шутовского шарма, и снова стал похож на того бесконечно измученного мужчину, увиденного Вандой в Центральном парке. Назвать его «стариком» у нее не поворачивался язык — прямая спина, взгляд сверху вниз, хотя они сидели плечом к плечу, и самое главное — голос. Он был _таким…_ Старику не мог принадлежать этот властный, цельный и уверенный голос.  
  
— Как оказался… — незнакомый человек, в которого превратился Доти, смотрел на нее с лаской и одновременно со снисхождением, как император мог бы смотреть на юного воина. — Я сплю, дорогая моя, и это всего лишь Сон, в который каждый из нас может случайно попасть. Ты просто живешь — беспечно и бездумно — считая, что всё в порядке, но однажды ты понимаешь, что находишься не там, где должен находиться… Всё не такое. Всё странное. Будто бы какой-то кошмар, от которого ты не можешь проснуться. И ты можешь сколько угодно думать, будто кто-то мучает тебя, будто бы что-то заставляет тебя видеть эти ужасы, но на самом деле ты единственный кто виноват в них. Ведь это ты… позволил себе уснуть.  
  
— Но иногда мы все-таки должны спать.  
  
Он хмыкал, совсем как молодой озорник.  
  
— Ты права, дорогая. Ты даже не представляешь, _насколько_ ты права.  
  
В конце концов, Ванда решила, что Доти был каким-нибудь дельцом с Уолл-стрит, который в один день вытащил несчастливый билет…

Ну, или _«вроде того»_.


	3. Chapter 3

Доти обожал рассказывать, но что еще прекраснее — он в совершенстве овладел мастерством _слушания_. Греясь на солнышке в парке, он иронично рассуждал о том, как нелепо устроена человеческая жизнь, а Ванда кивала, подманивая к себе Глорию, чтобы погладить её блестящие крылья. Потом они менялись местами, и уже Ванда жаловалась на тяжелые тренировки, на кошмары о Пьетро, на то, что из всех Мстителей, она, похоже, самая жалкая и слабая. Что есть магия? А вдруг она даст осечку?  
  
— Я слабая, вот, черт возьми, в чем правда. Но, может быть, так и должно быть.  
  
Наверное, в глубине души Ванда мелочно надеялась, что Доти начнет убеждать её, что она вовсе не слабая, а весьма и весьма могущественная ведьма, которой позавидует любая ворожея из его любимых девяти миров, но Доти был не из таких.  
  
— Должно быть? — он выпрямлялся, словно изображая нахохлившегося попугая. — Если ты считаешь себя слабой, то, _черт возьми, вот в чем правда_ : ты слабая. Но разве это, дорогая моя, имеет какое-то значение? Разве это полностью определяет тебя? Сколько лет и сколько людей потребовалось, чтобы привести нас к этому моменту жизни, привести _тебя_ к самой себе — целые хитросплетения любви, насилия и боли, и в результате появилась ты, а не кто-то другой. — Он снова преображался, и его глаз становился синим-синим. — Ты не чувствуешь, дорогая, что это накладывает на тебя ответственность? Неисчислимые страдания всех предыдущих поколений, боль рожавших нас матерей… Неужели твоя мать, переживая муки в день твоего рождения, хотела, чтобы ты стала ничем? _Никем?_  
  
Это был не Доти — тот, кто говорил с ней.  
  
— Не стоит слишком уж часто смотреть на себя глазами других, выискивая недостатки и ненавидя себя за них, — заканчивая, он обхватил ладонью руку Ванды, и она посмотрела вниз, вглядываясь во вспухшие переплетения вен на его коже и пытаясь вспомнить, когда последний раз кто-то вот так прикасался к ней.  
  


***

  
  
Однажды она не нашла его ни в Центральном парке, ни на площади, ни в туннеле метро, где Доти какое-то время жил, пока его не выкурила оттуда враждебная банда бездомных подростков. Глория — если это была вообще она — беспокойно расхаживала по неоновой Таймс-сквер, и громко каркала, но Ванда не говорила на вороньем языке, в отличие от Доти, и не могла понять, что ей пытаются сказать. День проходил за днем, но никаких вестей не было.  
  
Она успел передумать всё: кто-нибудь мог позариться на ободранную в плечах куртку, которую Доти приобрел в секонд-хэнде, или — что часто случалось — он не поделил с кем-то добычу, найденную в мешках мусора на тротуарах, и его избили. Были варианты и похуже: Доти забрали в полицейский участок или он провалился в канализационный люк, или умер от старости… _Боже правый, Доти? От старости?_ Она бы скорее поверила, что Глория — это сотни разных птиц, а сами вороны просто обожают Доти, поэтому по очереди несут вахту у его лежанки.  
  
Он объявился у порога её дома через сто девяносто два часа — более чем достаточное время, чтобы заявить о пропаже человека — и правая половина его лица, вместе с невидящим глазом, напоминала плохо прожаренный стейк.  
  
Ванду ни секунду не мучили сомнения насчет того, что она должна сделать. Уже через несколько минут Доти, рвано дыша, лежал на её диване, а она пыталась остановить кровь над бровью, на переносице, у подбородка, попутно шепча проклятия — на скуле тоже постепенно расцветали мелкие раны, пока она смывала с лица кровь. А он смотрел на нее, легонько касаясь пальцами плеча, и Ванда чувствовала себя по-особенному. Чувствовала себя _нужной._  
  
Не сразу, но ей удалось вытащить из него историю о том, что случилось. К сожалению, она была довольно обычной для бездомных. Восемь дней назад, у тоннеля, на глазах Доти какие-то половозрелые головорезы поймали ночью бездомную женщину, с которой он часто беседовал, избили и изнасиловали. Он пытался помочь ей, но они не остались в долгу — намяли Доти бока и отобрали куртку, а бездомный без куртки — все равно что мертвец. Зиму он не переживет. Из его слов Ванда также поняла, что Доти не собирался идти к ней, чтобы просить помощи, но Глория приняла решение за него. Поклёвывая хозяйские пятки, она загнала его к дому Ванды, словно вышколенная овчарка заблудшую овечку.  
  
— Ворона оказалась умнее вас, — строго заметила Ванда, стаскивая с Доти пропитавшийся кровью свитер. — Неужели вы не думали о том, что я волнуюсь?  
  
— Дорогая моя, я не достоин твоего беспокойства. То, что я здесь — лучшее тому подтверждение.  
  
Ванда не совсем поняла, что значит «здесь». Здесь — в ее квартире? В Нью-Йорке?.. На Земле?  
  
— Почему вы не обратились в полицию? — спросила Ванда.  
  
Доти нужен был душ, но она не могла быть уверена, что он с этим справится. Мужчина успокоил ее, едва сжав плечо; потом встал и поковылял к двери ванной.  
  
— Милая, полиция это… полиция, — устало изрек Доти, как будто это всё объясняло.  
  
В такие моменты Ванда задумывалась, зачем вообще нужны Мстители.  
  
Доти, покачиваясь, облокотился на косяк двери и непослушными руками стянул с себя штаны. Она еле успела отвернуться, как тут же через секунду послышался шорох упавшего на пол белья.  
  
— А как же манеры? — протянула Ванда, сверля взглядом журнальный столик.  
  
— Дорогая, это и есть _мои_ манеры, — дверь ванной скрипнула. — Я очень тебе благодарен, ты знаешь?  
  
Его голос звучал опустошенно и странно глухо — словно под шутливым жизнерадостным Доти в очередной раз проступал кто-то намного более серьезный, умудренный и безумно уставший. Про себя Ванда называла это «преображением», и по какой-то причине ей казалось, что эти метаморфозы имеют прямое отношение к тому, как именно Доти оказался на улице.  
  
Щелкнула задвижка, и через секунду до Ванды донесся тихий плеск воды. Вытянувшись по струнке, она хмуро прислушивалась к нему, готовая в любой момент вскочить с места и броситься к двери. Пару раз ее тело невольно вздрагивало; в мелодию текущей воды вплетались резкие звуки — босые ноги скользили по керамической поверхности ванны, но сам Доти молчал, и Ванда не посмела вмешаться.  
  
Сколько это будет продолжаться? Как часто его будут избивать, обкрадывать и выгонять из дома — если эти мрачные грязные закутки можно было назвать «домами»? На кой-черт миру нужны Мстители, если они не способны решить ничтожные проблемы всего одного человека? Ванде не нравилась идея спасения масс ценой жизни отдельных людей, и, слушая Стива, она догадывалась, что и его это мало устраивало. Тони Старк спасал жизни точно так же, как он и забирал их: охапкой, как кучу опавших листьев. Правильно ли это? Стив верил в людей, верил в индивидуальность — это было его кредо. Простой парень из Бруклина… Простая девчонка из Соковии. Они были теми, кем родились — ничтожествами, чья жизнь никого не интересовала, и теперь они пытались как-то исправить ситуацию.  
  
Доти… Сколько еще было таких, как он? Прозрачных теней, до которых никому не было дела? Мстители выбирались на миссии, оказываясь в самых горячих точках — там, где количество жертв переваливало за сотни, но сколько сотен, а, может, тысяч людей умирало каждый день в Нью-Йорке — в тишине и безызвестности? Сколько криков о помощи уходило в пустоту?  
  
А куда ушел её собственный? Разве кто-то из башни Старка обратил на него внимание?  
  
 _«Окунись в безумие Нью-Йорка. Расслабься».  
  
«Просто перестань доставать меня своим нытьем»._  
  
Ванда и сама хотела бы перестать ныть. Хотела бы забыть. Рядом с Доти, когда ей было о ком заботиться, или, когда кто-то заботился о ней, ощущение жжения в груди почти проходило. С Доти она сама чувствовала себя храброй.  
  
Он буквально вывалился из окутанной паром ванной, когда Ванда уже собиралась применить магию, чтобы войти внутрь. Одетый в чистую одежду, которую она берегла для него, надеясь отдать при удобном случае, и завернутый в плед, Доти выглядел почти царственно, но от него по-прежнему исходил аромат мирта, как от какого-то древнего жреца.  
  
— Я приготовила постель, — напряженно сказала Ванда, готовясь к потоку протестов — ей хотелось, чтобы Доти хоть раз за долгое время выспался на нормальной кровати, но он всегда был очень принципиален на этот счет.  
  
Всегда, но не сегодня вечером. Сегодня он не сказал ей ни слова. Только его взгляд затуманился, и он прошел в спальню, как будто всё было так, как и должно было; как будто она — или кто-то другой — каждый вечер готовил его постель, и он просто принимал это как должное. «Может, так и было», — с колотящимся сердцем подумала Ванда.  
  
Возле кровати он небрежным движением сбросил плед на пол и не торопясь улегся в кровать. Лежа на спине, Доти молча смотрел, как Ванда поправляет одеяло, а его покалеченный глаз подергивался, словно тоже следил за ней — только тайно.  
  
Она присела на край постели.  
  
— Всё в порядке?  
  
— Ты знаешь, кто я? — вдруг хрипло спросил он.  
  
— Вы — Доти с Таймс-сквер. Добрый и храбрый Доти. Но кем вы были до того, как им стали — я не знаю.  
  
Он издал неопределенный звук, полный горечи и отчаяния. Такой усталый посвист, словно ветер в старом заброшенном особняке.  
  
— Это и к лучшему, — наконец прошептал он. Его пальцы, лежащие вдоль тела, рядом с рукой Ванды, слегка дрогнули, и она без колебаний сжала их. Это движение, полное боли от одиночества, было ей хорошо знакомо.  
  
Он нежно ответил на её рукопожатие.  
  
 _Если окунаться, то до конца?_ Будет ли это расценено, как наглость? Но никогда до этого Доти не вел себя с ней враждебно... Осмелев, Ванда откинула угол одеяла и быстро скользнула в нагретое уютное пространство. Горячее тело, к которому она тихонько прижалась, не казалось старческим, совсем наоборот — под тонкой тканью прощупывались мышцы. Сначала Доти не двигался, и Ванда могла почувствовать, как быстро заколотилось её сердце, но спустя мгновение Доти наконец тяжело вздохнул, как будто борясь с сомнением, и мягко обнял её. В этом движении было столько силы и гибкости, что она не сдержала слабого вздоха.  
  
— Когда-то… — начал он, — когда-то давно у меня была жена.  
  
— Что с ней случилось?  
  
Она ощутила, как он напрягся всем телом.  
  
— Её убили.  
  
«Мне жаль», — подумала Ванда, но не сказала вслух. Эти слова показались ей жалкими и пустыми.  
  
— Где вы жили с ней?  
  
— Далеко отсюда, — помедлив, ответил Доти. — Очень далеко. Настолько, что всё теперь кажется лишь древним сновидением.  
  
— У вас были дети?  
  
— Да, — его голос потеплел. — Двое. Два мальчика.  
  
— А что случилось с ними?  
  
Доти промолчал, только провел пальцами по её спине, словно успокаивая и прося не задавать вопросы, на которые он не может ответить.  
  
— Но как ты оказался здесь?  
  
— Заснул, дорогая. Заснул.  
  
В любой другой раз Ванда бы ощетинилась: что за глупости? Эти философствования уже начинали ей надоедать. Она не была дурой, и чувствовала, что Доти всё знает и всё помнит, но не договаривает, и вдобавок злилась на саму себя — было что-то, что она знала, как и он, только не могла сложить воедино две, на первый взгляд, разные части мозаики. Надо быть рациональной, хорошенько подумать. Или не надо? Может, нужно просто поверить? Допустить, что самое невероятное — это и есть правда?  
  
Разозлившись, она приподнялась на локтях, чтобы заглянуть в его лицо, освещенное стоящей на прикроватной тумбочке лампой, и Доти спокойно встретил её злость. В нем не было равнодушия — только ужасная, _ужасная_ усталость, плещущаяся в синеватой глубине; тонкие губы, отмеченные мелкими трещинками, скривились, будто она причиняла ему боль своим недоверием, а густые брови делали его похожим на таинственного мудреца. Но Доти всё равно не выглядел стариком, скорее, он находился _вне_ времени.  
  
Это было так странно и непривычно — смотреть на него. С ней иногда случалось такое, с каждым случалось. Ванда испытала это, когда впервые увидела Альтрона в храме, еще в Соковии — ничтожное нечто, тщащееся стать громадой, на фоне поистине великого — старинного храма, сотни раз обстрелянного, сотни раз ставшего свидетелем кровопролития и пережившего его. Сейчас всё было наоборот. Её спальня — маленькая и убогая, почти несуществующая, никому до неё нет дела; исчезни сейчас она, а вместе с ней весь этот дом — мироздание и не заметило бы. И _он_  — тысячелетний, нет — бесконечный, глубинный, мудрый. Ванда затаила дыхание, легонько касаясь его лица кончиками пальцев.  
  
Следующий кадр: словно в замедленной съемке он обнимает её, как хозяин обнимает разомлевшую от сна и ласки кошку — уверенно, но нежно. Потом мягко целует — в губы, и Ванда вздрагивает, робко гадая, а не принял ли он её за свою умершую жену. Может, она должна его остановить? Привести в чувство?  
  
—  _Дорогая моя,_  — шепчет он, снова целуя, теперь уже в шею, и Ванда жмурится от удовольствия. Она давно привыкла к осуждению, но не привыкла к безумству, и его новизна кажется его такой _сладкой_ на вкус.  
  
Всего лишь бездомный, всего лишь полоумный — он гладил её спину ловкими пальцами и ласково спрашивал: «Тебе приятно? А так? Что ты чувствуешь? Тебе это нравится? Что ты ощущаешь?». Вместо ответа она вздыхала, неразборчиво мурлыкала и притягивала его ближе, наслаждаясь запахом абрикосового шампуня и мирта, запутавшегося в седых волосах.  
  
— Как тебя зовут?  
  
Она потянулась к нему за поцелуем, и он улыбнулся, отвечая, затем — медленно и горячо на её ухо опустилось его дыхание. Из вздоха и сквозняка сплелось имя — оно было древнее, чем корни Иггдрасиля, древнее, чем та бесполезная вязь звуков, которую ему запретили произносить в любом из Девяти миров. _Словно проклятье злой колдуньи…_  
  
 _Я очень храбрый, девочка моя. Очень._  
  
И Ванда чувствовала, как тоже становится храбрее.  
  
Когда он наконец заснул, она чуть отодвинулась, чтобы лучше видеть его разгладившееся лицо — никаких синяков, никаких царапин или пятен крови. Веки умиротворенно прикрыты, и оба глаза могли бы казаться совершенно здоровыми, если бы не еле заметный вертикальный шрам, белеющий на коже.  
  
Ванда беззвучно проговорила его имя. Затем еще раз.   
  
Потом тоже уснула.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Утро встретило её холодной постелью, сохранившей вмятину от чьего-то тела, и свежим, но чуть-чуть горьковатым ароматом цитруса. Потягиваясь после долгого отдыха, Ванда лениво прошлась по комнате и внезапно обнаружила стоящие возле входной двери ботинки — при виде них что-то шевельнулось в её памяти, но также быстро угасло. Она провела указательным пальцем по жесткому ворсу на носках, недоумевая, как обувь могла здесь оказаться, затем резко выпрямилась и ушла на кухню, чтобы сделать себе чашечку кофе и как следует покопаться в памяти. Что было прошлым вечером? Что-то ускользало от Ванды, что-то важное...  
  
Одно радовало: она проснулась и чувствовала себя хорошо, город тоже тоже понемногу начинал наполняться естественным шумом жизни. Скребущее ощущение внутри было единственным неприятным обстоятельством. Всё вокруг казалось странно неуютным — может, из-за того странного сна, который Ванда помнила очень смутно.  
  
В любом случае, она себя успокоила: всё хорошо. Город ожил, жизнь кругом закипала, а сны, полные неясных образов, развеивались в утренней дымке.   
  
_Все сны._


End file.
